


Friends Are (Warm and Fuzzy)

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drinking, Gen, very drunk warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: A night out with friends ends up with the Warrior of Light *plastered*....it's entirely her own fault too.





	Friends Are (Warm and Fuzzy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/gifts), [SerenityHarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/gifts).

Everything is fuzzy and warm, the stress of her last mission easing away as she listened to Thancred and Minfilia bicker like siblings. Her eyes catch on Thancred's soft looking hair. In her drunken state, she sees no reason not to reach out and run her fingers through it, not noticing his words cutting off. It really is as soft as it looks.

"Hemlock?" He asks in a strangled voice, turning to look over his shoulder at her. She's settled against his side at an awkward angle, her almost limp weight not letting him turn more.

"Murrr?" She keeps running her fingers through his hair, holding up some to study it like it held the secrets of the universe.

“Wh-” He clears his throat when it came out in a squeak. “What are you doing?”    
“Petting your hair.” She said muzzily, lightly tugging it. “It’s so  _ soft _ .”

~   
  


Minfilia covered her mouth so she wouldn’t burst into giggles. Hemlock was half in Thancred’s lap, and he couldn’t seem to figure out where to put his hands as the Miqo’te kept pressing closer.   
“I think she’s had enough to drink.” She said, biting her lip.   
“How much has she had?” Thancred asked trying to control his instinctive reaction to having a beautiful woman in his lap. 

“Hemlock, please stop wiggling.” He tilts his head up to the ceiling when she curls up in his lap instead, one hand still curled in his hair.   
“She’d already been drinking when we got here.” Minfilia reminded him, slipping out of the booth.    
“She also routinely drinks most of the Scions under the table,” he said dryly, swallowing when Hemlock nuzzled his neck.   
“I’ll find out what she had before we got here.” The laugh in Minfilia’s voice was obvious. “You start herding her upstairs to her room.” She raised a hand before he could protest.    
“I’ll be up to pour her into bed, but you need to get her up the stairs.”   
  
~   
  
Thancred watched Minfilia walk away in annoyance. Brat.   
“Come, Hemlock, we need to get up now,” he said, trying to coax her off. All he got was a huff and her face tilting up. Her grass-green eyes were blown wide, and she wasn’t focusing.   
“I don’t wanna.” She muttered, and her hand tightened in his hair.   
“There’s a nice comfy bed waiting upstairs.” He wheedled, suppressing the jolt of  _ heat  _ that ran from his hair straight to his cock and yanking his mind away from thoughts of her and a bed. _ She’s drunk, _ he reminded himself.  _ Very drunk _ . He corrected as she sighed and slid off his lap.   
She continued slipping down until she slid right off the bench, into the floor. At least she wasn’t under the table. He stood to crouch beside her and haul her to her feet, almost losing his balance when she slumped against him.   
“Work with me Hemlock.” He said with a laugh, getting her arm around his shoulder. “Oof.” He grunts when she abruptly tries to climb up him.   
  
Thancred gave up and scooped her up, getting a hiss and claws  _ almost _ digging into his arm. He was reminded of the street cat he’d known as a child as she started acting like this had been her goal all along.   
He made his way to the stairs, ignoring the looks of the other patrons, and Minfilia’s smirk from the bar.    
  
It’s both easier and harder than it should have been to get her up to the room she’s taken. Easier because he’s carrying her, and he’s plenty strong. Harder, because she’s still fascinated by his hair, and keeps trying to study it more closely.   
  
~

  
Minfilia catches up to Thancred right as he’s trying to figure out how to open the door. Hemlock is draped over his shoulder and her tail keeps whacking him in the face as she giggles.   
Biting her lip and sliding around him to push the door open, Minfilia whispered an explanation.   
“She tried a new ale the bartender is testing, it’s got catnip in it.” Thancred just sighed as Hemlock’s tail hit him in the face again.    
He eased her down onto the bed despite her trying to cling to him.   
“I think she told me about that, a friend of hers from home makes specialty brews.” He said nothing else and spun around when Hemlock abruptly made her clothes disappear.    
“Go, I’ve got this.” Minfilia laughed, grabbing Hemlock by the arm when she tried to get up.   
“Under the covers for you, Hemlock.” She said fondly, losing her fight with laughter as Thancred fled the room.   
“E’s gonna give a girl a com’plex, runnin from me ‘ke that.” Hemlock slurred mournfully, before flopping over, out like a light.   
Minfilia shook her head and dug out another blanket, since Hemlock was on top of hers. Then she went to tease Thancred. This was  _ gold _ .


End file.
